The invention relates to a semiconductor device, a system in package, and a system in package for vehicle, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a system in package, and a system in package for vehicle with an integrated circuit mounted on a substrate having electrodes for soldering balls.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196874 discloses a semiconductor device including a semiconductor package mounted on a printed wiring substrate. In the above publication, a semiconductor package has a soldering ball group including a plurality of soldering balls. The soldering balls are to electrically couple a semiconductor element within the semiconductor package to the printed wiring substrate.